


Warmth

by Katsy0c0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa, Sickfic, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/pseuds/Katsy0c0
Summary: Eremika Secret Santa 2016. Eren shows concern in his own ways, and Mikasa can be just as stubborn as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/gifts).



“Okay! I’m gonna hit the gas again! Get ready to push!”

Eren shouted from the driver’s seat of the chevy. The wheels’ skid, with exhaust smoke emitting powerfully from the pipe. Mikasa held her breath, trying desperately to hold back a persistent cough. Despite her absurd strength, the car refused to budge further than a centimeter or two. The snow and ice had their driveway on lockdown, and from the corner of her eye Mikasa could see Eren fuming.

“Damn!” He shouted, beating the steering wheel with his fist. “I just changed the damn tires!”

“Mother nature doesn’t follow our schedule, unfortunately.” Mikasa stood back, wiping her now-dusty gloves on her pants. Despite his obvious frustration, brow furrowed and face red, Mikasa smiled. Eren, she’d realized many years ago, was stubborn as hell. Admitting defeat even in this situation would be difficult. _You’re almost adorable._ “Let’s go back inside. I’ll call Armin and tell him we’re not coming. I’m sure he and Annie will understand.”

Eren clicked his teeth, and huffed his way out of the car. As he slammed the door, large chunks of snow fell off and at his feet, taunting him mercilessly. He looked ready to continue the challenge, but Mikasa made sure to neutralize it before the snow won again. She grabbed his hand tight, giving him a soft smile underneath the red scarf.

“Shit…and we already brewed the Bailey’s, too.” He sighed, and looked up at Mikasa’s waiting eyes. She nodded with a snicker, and led him back toward the house. Afterall, between the two of them, no Irish Cream was going to be going to waste that night.

As they got back into the house, each kicked off their boots and threw their coats toward a nearby chair. Eren’s dark brunette hair stuck up in every direction the moment he took his hat off. The cowlicks and waves were made worse as he combed through it with his hand, paying no mind to the mess. Instead, he continued to glare out at their trapped car.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Armin. I hope you guys weren’t up all morning cooking- oh, you were? Not with- Ah. Yeah. Babies do that. Peter’s at Eren’s parents house for the afternoon. It just started to snow again so who knows when he’ll be back.” Her phone was wedged between her shoulder and ear. Mikasa walked over behind Eren, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You too. Tell Annie I said hi. Merry Christmas.”

  Mikasa hung up her phone, tossing it on the couch before continuing to squeeze Eren’s waist. Her cheek rested against his back. The faint sound of his heart beating met her ear, and she smiled. “You know, it’s been awhile since we’ve been alone on Christmas eve.”

Before responding, Eren turned around, his green eyes meeting her blues. He’d grown over the past couple years. It surprised her sometime to see him just barely tower over her. Enough for him to lean his nose against her forehead, and smile. The same smile that, even as a child, never failed to make her heart race. He held her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His frustration from earlier seemed to have fully melted away by the time he tilted up her chin, and met her with a kiss. He’d always been better at expressing himself physically, through action rather than words. It was something they both had in common, after all. She absolutely reveled in his response. With their son at his grandparents, and their car completely snowed in, nothing was stopping them from getting, well, completely physical.

Eren hoisted her up, seating her on top of the couch arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as their clothes would allow. In typical Eren style, he was quick to deepen their kiss. Mikasa, in turn, let out a sigh that was quick to get his attention. They fell backwards onto the couch, each snickering before quickly pulling the other to continue the kiss.

“You’re gonna fall off.” She whispered, smiling against his lips before going right back in. He didn’t care. Eren was just as soon ready to slip his hand under the seam of her leggings, not even trying to be subtle. A chill ran up her spine at the feeling of his hand against her skin.

Eren was rough, but well meaning. Playful and teasing, always eager and rarely subtle. His foreplay, Mikasa found, was perfectly in line with him. She tilted back her head, reveling in every moment of it as he pressed kisses and bites against her neck. His lips travelled up her neck and across her jaw, cheeks, ear, and finally nearing her lips before-

He stopped completely. Eren furrowed his brow, and sat up, straddling her waist as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“…Eren, what are you doing.”

He paused in thought, before shaking his head and clicking his teeth.

“Damn it, Mikasa, why didn’t you tell me you’re running a fever?”  

“I am? Hm. I guess I do feel a little sick, but it’s no big deal.” She sat up, looking no worse than before. “You could easily be feeling the heat from another source, if you know what I mean.”

Before she realized it however, Eren had grabbed the thermometer from the coffee table drawer and pressed it against her forehead. She rolled her eyes, and waited stone faced for him to finish.

“…103! Mikasa, get your ass in bed!” His brows knit in worry. Eren was the first to stand up, offering a hand out to help her stand too. She simply sat there, eyebrow raised.

“Why? There are things to be done. I don’t feel that bad.” She crossed her legs and arms, looking up at her husband and trying to hide her little smile. _It’s hard to when you’re like this._ “I can’t let you wrap Peter’s presents alone.”

As she stood (rather sat) her ground, so did he. Eren practically shoved the results of the thermometer in her face, pointing to the number as if she refused to read it. She read it perfectly fine. Mikasa simply didn’t care.

“Come on, Mika.” He pleaded, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you feeling fatigued the past couple of days.” Despite the fact that Mikasa could easily benchpress him, and had on several occasions, Eren tried his damned best to pick her up. She was heavy, but he still managed to bring her to their bedroom. “Please rest, come on. For me, maybe? Because if I get sick too, you’re stuck caring for me.”

“Is that so different from usual?” She teased as he set her down. Eren huffed, and pushed her toward the bed.

“Lay down!” His voice was stern, but she could practically hear the worry. “I’ll go make you some tea. Don’t you dare get back up, Mikasa!”

* * *

Eren leaned against the bedroom doorway, food tray in hand. For a moment, he watched as she did her crunches. As if it were any other day, and she wasn’t running a fever over 100 degrees. It was his fault, really. He should have expected as much from her. He still had vivid memories of her jogging a mile while 8 months pregnant with their son.

“Are you kidding me right now?!” He finally spoke up, barely phasing her. She sat up, looking up at him as normal as ever did. “I said not to get up! You’re sick, Mikasa! I don’t want you making it worse!”

She took a swig of er nearby water bottle and shrugged. “I always work out at this time, Eren. You know that.”

“When you’re healthy!” He huffed, and set the tray down on their nightstand. He’d been out of the room for barely an hour making her soup. Eren walked over and helped her up, quickly guiding her back to bed. “Please settle down? You’re looking pale.”

“I always look pale.” She deadpanned as she rolled back under the covers. Mikasa let out a sigh. “Stay with me?”

Eren handed her the bowl, and paused for a moment as red creeped up on his cheeks. “I was going to wrap presents, actually. I don’t want you to use up all your energy on-”

Their eyes met, and for a moment he forgot what he was saying. Even running a fever, she was beautiful. Not that he was about to say that. After all, he had to be stern. She wasn’t about to get away with it just by looking gorgeous. Not that time, at least.

However, there was something else he saw on her face. Mikasa really had grown pale, and he knew exactly why. Before either of them spoke, they hopped out of bed towards the master bathroom. He had her hair held back before she even leaned over the toilet.

Eren rubbed her back, waiting for her to finish. It took about as long as he expected, thankfully she hadn’t even eaten that much yet.

She took in a couple deep breaths and sat back.

“…Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” He asked, filling a cup with mouthwash.

“You know what.”

“You mean ‘I told you so’? Because, I told you so.”

She snatched the cup out of his hands, and gurgled it as he stood behind her. A smug smile rested on his face. Mikasa would have loved that look were it directed at anyone else.

“Fine. I’ll lay down, but only if you lay with me. We can wrap presents here together.” She crossed her arms, and looked directly at him. Eren clicked his teeth, but the smile on his face was still evident.

“Alright, but if I get sick and you take care of me, I don’t want to hear any whining.” He walked over to her, pulling Mikasa into a tight hug.

She relaxed against him, taking in his scent and listening to his heart beat in his chest. “I never complain. Hey, maybe I’m not even sick. Maybe we’re having another baby, ever thought of that?”

“Please, Mika, don’t make me throw up too!” He snickered, leading her back to the bed. “I…I love you, okay? I just want you to be healthy.”

Mikasa looked up at him with shining eyes, and happily pulled him in for another quick soft kiss. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and all the rest! <3 I hope you all enjoy! Especially Lyssala, who this is a gift for.


End file.
